Pathetic
by BlackPaperMoon82462
Summary: As you lay there, coughing up your own blood, you wonder why you did something this stupid. Without the red stones, you'll die like some lowly human. "Envy!" You hear the pipsqueak's voice calling to you. Why does he sound so pained? It's not like he's the one who got stabbed, you made sure of that. Che, humans really are pathetic if they care about a monster like you.


**Timeline: 2003 anime. Final episodes, but it's AU in that Dante betrayed Envy (don't worry; you'll figure out what happened).**

**POV: Second person, Envy.**

**Pairings: None. If you're really determined to find a pairing, you might see Edvy, if you tilt your head and squint a lot. Kinda.  
**

**Rating: T for character death, blood, angst, y'know. All the good stuff.**

**Warning: Read the above. Nothing extremely graphic.**

**Disclaimer: The show would have been way more focused on Envy is I owned FMA.**

You cough violently, spitting up blood as you hold your hand to the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. _Why would I do something so stupid_, the part of you that can still think straight growls internally. Without the red stones... Your lips turn upwards into a sardonic, humorless smirk before you are once again coughing painfully. (It _hurts_, but the only evidence of the agony is a grimace because crying out is for the _weak_ and you are _not weak_.) Without those stones, you'll die. Just like any of those pathetic humans. How ironic.

"Envy!" You hear someone calling to you from somewhere close by. Why do they sound so pained, horrified? It's not like _they're_ the one who got stabbed, you made sure of that. But the anguished voice calls out again and it makes you pause in confusion. After all you've done to them, it's not like _this_ (Pain, that's all you can feel, all you can think, you wish you'd just hurry up and die already.) makes up for all of that. You don't even know entirely why you did it, you just knew you had to.

Humans really are pathetic, if they care about a monster like you.

You manage to pry open your eyes (like amethysts, an Ishvalan girl once told you, seconds before her death) and stare hazily at a pair of hated golden eyes that you despise so much for reminding you of _that man_. Then those golden eyes tell you that you're going to be alright, that you'll live through this, and _why aren't you getting up like always, bastard!? _You manage to lie through the blinding pain. Of course you'll live. You've been through worse; you're not going to do something as pathetic as _dying, _like a human, and the pipsqueak should know that by now. Hell, it hurt worse when Dante was taking away your stones, leaving you with just enough to live for a year at most; not enough to heal even a scratch. (You aren't even sure why she did it. Aren't you the oldest? Aren't you her favorite?) This pain is nothing. And then you are pushing through the pain, telling that annoying pipsqueak to leave you alone and go finish what he started.

You aren't going to let Dante get her way. If you're dying, you're going to make sure she follows you. If you're losing your chance at life, she will as well. At this, you make a small chuckling cough. Jealousy is such a beautiful, greedy, wrathful sin.

"Don't you die on me, Envy!" the voice shouts again. You are still confused at the amount of pain in that voice, why does the Elric brat care about you?

"Then set me down, pipsqueak. 'Cause I'm a goner." Is your voice really that scratchy? You weren't even fully aware of the arms holding you off the ground until you said that, and you idly wonder how long they have been there. You try to grin, but it probably looks more like a grimace, so you let it drop and let out another painful cough in an attempt to clear your throat of the blood that is still pouring from the gaping wound in your chest. The shorty (your half-brother, you correct yourself, whose life you've only just realized you don't want to see snuffed out) isn't leaving though, so you summon enough energy to promise not to die (you're lying though, and you both know it). You tell him to go live up to his title as _Hero of the People_, because he's the only one they have.

And you know, oh you know they need one, before it's too late.

You sense, more than see, the golden eyes nod. The blood loss is starting to get to you; all of your senses are becoming muddled together, making everything blurred and confusing. Surprisingly gentle hands set you down on the ground and footsteps are soon walking determinedly out of the room. (Unbeknownst to you, however, Edward glances back regretfully before he squares his shoulders and goes to hunt Dante with renewed anger.)

But you don't see any of this, because your eyes are slowly slipping closed, and you mentally sigh with relief. You feel so incredibly tired suddenly; you've never felt this sensation before, but you know what it is and you muse quietly that maybe this is why humans enjoy sleep so much. It seems like such a nice comfortable thing. Something in you rebels furiously against the oppressive urge to just let go, but it is quickly smothered in the soft numbness that is taking over, and your grip loosens despite its weak protests. You're just so _tired_. So, with a final curse at yourself for taking that hit _like a damn, pathetic, sappy dumbass_, (but you don't regret it, you know deep down that you'd do it all over again in a heartbeat) you close your amethyst eyes.

**A/N: So, in case I seriously messed something up, I haven't seen or obsessed over FMA in months. I actually wrote this a while back, but it sucked majorly and I decided to go back and re-vamp it. **

**I based this fic's tone and style after Like a Warrior by StarKatt427 (Here's the link, just remove the spaces: www . fanfiction s/8727207/1/Like-A-Warrior ) which is one of my all time favorite fanfictions.  
**

**If you're writing a review, please tell me:**

**Is Envy in character, or at least tolerable?**

**Does this make any sense whatsoever, or is everyone completely confused?**


End file.
